awakening
by God Of Twilight
Summary: The world is like chess , a game where a god is king, a pureblood is queen, and everyone else is nothing. But,the winner of this match decides the fate of everything. "This is a battle we can't lose" RE:READ!
1. The memories

_Click_

Her eyes slowly opened as the music box started its sad tune. One that summarized her life and losses. So many memories started returning to her.

She took a look at her surroundings; everything was cloaked in darkness, though around her the forms of lost souls, ones that were murdered, ones that have suffered, and ones that were in deep pain, screaming. They're shrieks were calling for help, calling for someone to save them, even if they knew that all hope was lost. Hundreds of them were there, and so the music box's lullaby played on.

Her hands flew up to her ears, it was too painful.

But then. . . . It just stopped. She reopened her teary eyes and looked ahead of her, there was a white light, A figure there too, She took conscious step forward, and then another, until she was near enough to see the unknown person face.

It was a woman, with long dark curled hair, she was beautiful, and she could even tell that without thinking.

But that all changed.

The woman's face paled, and was soon covered with blood as it trailed down her face. Then she opened her mouth, revealing fangs. "I'm sorry I had to leave you", her face cracked, slowly turning into ash. The woman was gone.

Her eyes bubbled with more tears.

The frightened girl gasped as strong arms pulled her into an embrace from behind, but she couldn't tell who it was. The male figure raised an arm to the opposite side of her head, and a light appeared, erasing all of her memories. The people she loved all gone, the people she trusted all gone, all the people she hated all gone, everything was gone.

Kaname-gone

Kaien Cross-gone

Juuri-gone

Haruka-gone

Yori-gone

Rido-gone

And Zero...

Her Vision turned black, as she felt his tongue slide across her neck. "Don't worry Yuki, from now on; you'll have a new beginning, one with no pain." He finished as his fangs plunged into her neck.

And the music box's lullaby had en

* * *

**I tried my best to change all the spelling errors, and made a few changes :)**


	2. The god

Where was she?

"Yuki!" Kaname's voice ringed through the hallway. Panic overwhelmed his body, he couldn't find her anywhere in the mansion. He should have realized something was wrong signs were right in front of him all this time, yet he didn't see them. She stopped drinking his blood to quench her thirst, neither had she been sleeping properly. And almost everyday, he would hear quiet sobs through the mansion.

He could feel her presence now, so immense and powerful, greater than anything he had felt. Her presence felt like...

He felt another wave of power, causing him to shudder; it was coming from her room, which across the hallway right in front of him. He tried to move, but his legs betrayed him, staying in place.

"Yuki!"

He heard shrieks, more than one, screams of different people, he threw his hands up to his ears to block the anguished voices, it was too much for even a pureblood like him to take.; He stayed in that position, shielding himself until...

It just stopped,

It was over, all gone. Yuki's presences, the screams, the pain...all gone. Coming back to his realization, Kaname dashed at a amazing speed to the room across him. He grabbed the door's golden knob and turned it.

The door cracked open on it's hinges quietly, and to kaname's shock, the room had been covered with blood, while the large windows slammed itself open and closed, cracks engulfing it's mirror like surface, while the room temperature lowering itself every second.

Lightning flashed, Kaname lowered his gaze, causing his bangs to fall at his face, he was too slow to save her, the girl he loved, and he let someone else get to her. He knew that Yuki was gone.

* * *

Zero, the quiet student who was:

a vampire

a vampire _hunter_

a horse lover

always shut up in his own world

in love with the Yuki he met five years ago

He missed the other cross academy guardian very much, yet she was a vampire, no scratch that, the Pureblood princess.

And it didn't help that the night students that left with Kaname had come back, saying that prince decided they deserved to finish their studies, but Zero didn't believe that, he probably just wanted more time _alone _with his bride to be. He felt a light tug at his sleeve and turned around to see Sayori wakaba, Yuki's best friend. She gave him a light smile.

"Hey, um... the chairman said he wanted you in his office right away, it's really important". He grunted in response as he turned himself into another hallway. Yori sighed, she was right, he did miss _her_, he was always thinking about _her_, but...like she was the one to say, she was doing the same thing.

* * *

The door clicked quietly as Zero walked into the chairman's office. To his surprise, Kaien cross looked very serious, for once.

"Zero"

Coming out of his thoughts, his eyes travelled up to the chairman, and the man leaning on the wall next to him, face in hands. Kaname

Anger rushed through his body, causing him to pull out his weapon, 'Bloody Rose'. Zero held his breath, keeping his aim at the pureblood's head. "Why is he here?"

"Zero, please stop! There isn't any time for that now" The chairman sighed. "What could be more important than that monster being here!" he snarled, enraged. Kaien flew out of his desk, jumping in front of Kaname, his eyes pleading.

"No, Zero, this is much more important, it's Yuki, she's gone missing"

* * *

Her eyes struggled to open, her body ached, and she couldn't remember anything, she only felt darkness. Someone was holding her gently, like a mother cradling a baby. "You're finally awake" a soft voice whispered. She tried to get up, but the man held her down.

"Don't be scared" It didn't sound like a command, but his voice sounded sad. "I'll be here for you"

This time, she used more strength to pull herself up, the man behind her allowed her to do so. She took the chance to get a glimpse at him. He had dark chocolate hair, pale skin and beautiful kind, but deep red eyes, all fitting in with his smile. He was very handsome, no doubt.

But, there was something different about him too. She could only see darkness, but this man only shown light. She felt as if this man was the only one who could keep the fear away, he had saved her from the torture, and she was grateful for that.

And his presence was so familiar, and he looked so familiar, she tried as hard as she could to remember him, but she couldn't, actually, she couldn't remember anything, not even her own name! She tried harder, but then she felt a sharp stab of pain on the back of her head. So instead she asked-

"Who are you?"

* * *

"You let her go missing!" Kaname stayed silent, in total loss for words, he had no right to object his anger, he deserved it, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"I let her go, so she could live with you! Did you now how painful that was?" He forced out a ragged laugh "I even promised her I would kill her some day". The windows cracked and then shattered, flying onto the floor, cutting kaname's neck in process. But the pureblood just stood there coldly, as blood dribbled down his throat.

Zero's flaring eyes turned into sorrowful ones, "then, you didn't protect her".

"Zero, stop! Something powerful was happening at the time non of us had could have done anything about it either! This was something much more powerful than Rido, We don't know what we're up against". Zero stayed quiet, if Yuki was with him, would he have been able to protect her?"

"Not only has Yuki gone missing, their something else going on too, I feel like it's connected to my daughter" Kaien continued, " the amount of Level E vampires has dramatically increased, they have grown so powerful now, that it's too much for Vampire hunter's to take care of! so many of our hunter's have been turned into level E's, just like the other defenceless humans in the city"

"I don't care about that right now" Zero said hoarsely. He threw the door open and left, leaving a shocked Kaien and silent Kaname.

* * *

"Who are you?" she asked again. The man cupped her face with his hands, stroking her cheeks. "I am Yue, a pureblood"

He brought his face inches closer to hers, so their noses were touching, His mouth opened to speak, but before any words came out, she brought her hands up to his mouth, slightly brushing the two pearl white fangs behind his lips.

"The world has been destroying us vampire, there are so many people who won't agree to peace, they only destroy, and they only want the world to themselves". She pulled herself away, but he still continued "They're trying to obtain something that will kill many lives, something that will end this chess match immediately, they're thinking of bringing _him _back_, _a heartless monster"

He kept his face steady and stern "You are more than you think you are" And, I need you, together, we could change everything, this is a battle we can't lose, and a battle in which will decide the fate of everything, which is why I beg you to be at my side, yuki".

* * *

**And that's chapter 2! **

**I hope you people enjoyed that, ever since I watched Vampire knight, I came obsessed, and I wished they would make a another anime about it:)**

**And, I became really happy when I found out I got two reviewer within a day, I don't get good luck like that everyday, you don't know how grateful I am for that. Taykinn and Roseheart111 I really appreciate what you did**

**In the upcoming chapters there will be more Zero X Yuki and Kaname X Yuki and maybe even some Aidou X Yuki, a lot more couples will show up later:)**

**I'll try to update ASAP**

* * *

** as you can see, I hope I fixed most spelling errors, and I made some big changes, which is what I'm doing to nthe whole story :) thanx fot reading!**


	3. the runaway train

**I don't own anything, I'm such a klutz, I forgot to put that on the last two chapters **

**(-_-)**

Yuki snuggled deeper into the couch she was on, and casually flipped a page in the book she was reading:

_History of Vampires_

_Vampires:_

_Nude creatures that dance and prance along the night, scavenging for blood._

After reading that sentence, Yuki shut her book closed before flattening out her elegant, strapless ebony dress and tucked some hair behind her ear, which she had cut recently, (she now has the same hair style in Vampire knight, when she had short hair). She picked out a 400 page novel, something much better than the crap she had just read.

To the part where she got to page 10, a chiming voice came up behind her. "It seems the library is the most favourite place in the mansion, is it not Yuki?"

Yuki didn't flinch, she got right up and gave a small bow, going along with her smile "Good morning Lord Yue" she paused, and smiled cheekily "and yeah, I find the Library really interesting"

"That's good . . . no need to be so formal Yuki, Please just call me Yue" he said, sitting down in the chair opposite to hers.

They sat in silence for a couple of moments; Yuki stared at him from time to time. He looked beautiful, maybe all Vampires were beautiful. She really didn't know why most people had grudges against them, she was 100% sure Yue hadn't done anything wrong to anyone, right? He was such a great man, yet, she didn't give him the answer he needed most at the time.

She set down her book, and stood in front of him "Lord- I mean Yue, I just wanted to… tell you how grateful I am." She paused, then continued "last week, I awoke to be surrounded in darkness, I may have not known what it was, but I was still scared "She stopped, her eyes staring at her feet. He held his breath, then grabbed her hand and pulled her down to him, seating her beside him.

She seemed unfazed, and spoke again "but then I heard your voice, and the fear ended...and I thank you, now I'm sure about my decision, I want to help."

"you said there were people out there who wanted everything to themselves, but we have to fight it, this is a battle we can't lose, ...I know this may have seemed out of nowhere, but I haven't answered the question you asked me yet, but now I've given you my answer" she smiled.

Yue's eyes were wide. This girl had the determination no one could have ever had, she was different from everyone else, and he cherished her. He took a glance at her face "Please don't cry Yuki"

Yuki lifted a hand to her face, and surely, there were traitor tears. "I'm sorry"

"For what?" he asked "there is nothing to apologize for, and you shouldn't be the one grateful, I should, you are the one who brought light into my world" he said, embracing her. Yuki let her tears fall freely, from happiness and sadness mixed together.

After a few moments, Yue pulled away, faster than Yuki had wanted him to, but she didn't mind, at least he was still with her. He stayed in serene silence, enjoying each other's company.

"Yuki, I'm guessing I owe you an explanation. The power I mentioned earlier, the one those people are trying to obtain... is in Hell"

"Hell?"

"A place meant for lost souls, where they are tortured, stuck there forever." He face turned sorrowful. "But one year ago, one soul was able to escape; his name was Rido, a pureblood vampire like me. He brought havoc to the world, murdering and drinking the blood of many, until one day, he was sealed away in hell again, because another vampire killed him".

"How was he able to escape from hell in the first place?" Yuki asked, frightened.

"The twilight mirror, is the only gateway to hell, It was made thousands of years ago, and it held sacred powers, but when Rido was sealed back in, the mirror was smashed into pieces, to prevent Rido from escaping again".

"The shards of the mirror were spread across the world. Now, Rido's loyal followers are trying to find those shards, so they'll be able to open hell, letting Rido to awaken" He sighed.

"Then, there are selfish greedy people, who are trying to get in control of Rido, so they would get the power he once had", "We can't let any of those happen, either one would end everything in destruction".

Yuki sat there, terrified, she was wrong, very, very wrong. She had thought that all vampires were kind and harmless, but killing, murdering, and sucking the blood of innocent people? Still, she would keep to her word, she would collect those mirror shards, and maybe, just maybe, there would b peace between humans and vampires.

* * *

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

. . .

_Knock, knock, knock_

. . .

Ruka quietly walked into the pureblood prince's room, "Lord Kaname".

. . .

"Are you alright?"

"Ruka, what it you actually want to say?" he asked hoarsely, Ruka flinched, but stayed still, trying to control the fear bubbling inside. The pureblood she had fallen for had been locked up in his room dwelling on shame, loos and sorrow for the past few days.

"My lord, I just wanted to tell you that there have been massive outbreaks of power found in the wastelands east of town, in the abandoned train station, Hanabusa and Akatsuki volunteered to check out the incident a few minutes ago, Is this okay with you my lord?"

He didn't answer; he just kept his eyes on the ground.

Ruka faltered "I see. . . Please don't worry, I know Yuki's out there somewhere, she will come back, Kiryu has even left to look for her himself, I-"

"Thank you Ruka, you are dismissed" Kaname said, so quietly, it was almost a whisper.

Ruka sighed, bowed, and left the room, hoping soon that the prince would be his normal self soon.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"The train stations shouldn't be that far from here, we should get moving" Kain insisted.

"Don't forget I'm not the one driving this thing" Aidou stated. Kain could only nod as he turned the key in its slot, causing the motorbike to roar back to life.

Aidou looked around a bit more; He had heard rumours about the event that took place here many years ago. In one part of the wastelands, there had used to be a bustling city, but ever since the incident all those centuries ago (that had almost wiped out the whole human race), everything was destroyed, everything and every living thing was destroyed. Over time, the remains of the city were buried.

The only building that had survived the catastrophe was the abandoned train station, ever since the city's destruction, the train of the station had been going on by itself into the unknown, with no one in it. People have said it had been running for more than a hundred years.

. . . Death, that was the only thing that happened here, wasn't it? That definitely wasn't a question

It took them a while to spot a small, broken Building.

Aidou was the first to hop of the bike, Kain on his trail, as he hoisted the bike on his shoulder. They entered the building. It was dark, but from the light through the windows, you could see that there was nothing, but only dried blood on the floor.

"Kain, do you think those rumours are true,?, what if the tremor's in this place. . . are the cause of the city's death., We don't know what we're up against, do we?"

'You sound to me like you're scared'

"Me, No! Of course not, I know I can beat up any of anything that would come up against us!" He formed ice bullets, which circled around his head, to demonstrate hi power. "Your just saying that 'cause you're the one that's scared" Aidou stated.

Kain sweat dropped at his partner's pride, but then saw a light at the end of the hallway. "Hey, there's the opening"

"Great! I wanna get out of this place as fast as possible, this place stinks of Blood, It's making me hungry"

They took their time reaching the door, as if there was no time limit, Kain slowly pushed the door further.

The Behind the door was more sand, and remains of the broken city, but in the distance, you could see a white platform, and a cloaked figure standing on one side of it.

Aidou groaned "Perfect, more walking" He groaned, reflecting on the land of sand and rock ahead of them.

. . .

"Hey wait! Why can't we just ride across the sand, it'll get us faster to the platform! The chairman gave us this _thing _for a reason" He said referring to the motorbike.

"It's best not to waste the energy left in this, just remember we have to use this to get back home". Aidou slapped his forehead.

"You know, you should be grateful it isn't as sunny as it used to be" Kain said, looking up at the dark clouded sky. Aidou, who was running to the platform, (because, he wanted to take the chance to take out the sand from his shoe's), Kain on his heels, not being wanted to be seen as 'the slow one', but also, he wanted to find out who this cloaked person was, they were definitely human, so what business would they have here.

Kain was about to call out to the mysterious person, but Aidou grabbed his arm tightly, "It's better to not attract no attention, besides that person might be a tourist". A tourist? in a place like this? Well humans could be tourists, and Aidou was right, it _was_ better to attract less attention.

They stood their for a few moment, which then turned into minutes, Aidou, had taken interest in the sand, so he tried to make a small sand castle, while Kain, who had sensed most power here, stayed in his spot on the platform, thinking it was best to wait a while.

A few minutes later, a rumbling sound alerted the two men, and also surprised the cloaked figure, who had given a feminine yelp. Yep, she was a girl.

A second later, the ground had started to shake, and loud roars had come under the ground. And finally, out of nowhere, a. coal black train, that looked like miles long burst through the ground, black steam puffing from the top of the top car, everyone clamped their hands to their ears, trying to block out the screams coming out of the train.

Soon, the first car had hit the ground, racing at least 1oo km per hour, at least a millions times fast that train _should _have been going. The second car, which was attached to the first one followed.

Kain bit his lip hard, this was the cause of the powerful occurrences here, it was powering the train, it was in the train, and the it was leaving, his job was to get that thing, he wasn't about to let it get away.

Both vampires turned their heads to the girl, whom was in midair! She grabbed a window ledge at the side of the train, was she trying to get what they wanted?

**_Beep_**

**_Beep_**

Aidou yelled when he saw what was at his feet, Kain doing the same seconds later.

_Boom!_

Aidou was sent flying into a sand dune, getting his head stuck, while Kain skated across the platforms.

"That's it, Tourist don't leave bombs" He muttered as he secured himself on the motorbike, driving over to Aidou, who was roughly pulled out of the sand, and behind Kain, as they set off after the runaway train.

**Thanx for reading,**

**I know, I took so long to Update I am really sorry, I really am, but let me explain my self, : The walls of my house are being painted, so I had no access to the computer, but I was so desperate to update, I went to the library and typed this up-_-**

**I also want to thank you people who have reviewed me:**

**Animalgirl112- Thank you for reviewing me! I'm not that a good writer though D:, but it's nice to know that I'm not the only one obsessed with VK :) Review again!**

**ADELINEORSARIAH- So sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I really happy you reviewed anyway :)**

**Taykinn- Don't worry, I will keep updating! I've got way too many chapters in mind, but I'll write them anyway :)**

**Roseheart111- I'M TOTALLY SRRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I'll try to update sooner though :) **

**Thank you my dear reviewers, I really don't have anything else to say, so I'll start writing the next chapter :D**

* * *

**thanx for reading this chapter again, I'm really happy you did, I tried to fix the mistakes in here, and I also made a huge change :D**


	4. The hooded girl

**I don't own anything :)**

**And, I'm really srry, for updating earlier, life's hard -_-**

* * *

"Faster Akatsuki!" Aidou yelled, trying to get his voice over the blaring sounds of the train in front of them.

Kain spit out some dust that had just flown into his mouth, "sorry, but it isn't easy catching up with a train that goes 500 km per hour "he turned his grip on the motor bike's handle tighter, forcing it to go in a higher level of speed.

Aidou's eyes flew up to the cloaked girl, she was now crouching at the side of the black steel train, her hands holding on to a handrail below a window. Her lips on her face tilted upwards, as if she were having fun, as if it were all a game.

Though, that smile looked familiar.

He took another good look at her, was she on their team? No, that couldn't be true, a teammate would never throw bombs at their door! With that thought, Aidou formed icy crystals, circling around his head, because of the dry air, they were small, but sharp, and then he fired.

* * *

The girl yelped as she saw the cold bullets heading straight for her, as if naturally, she jumped out of harms way, smirking at her reflexes, Aidou took that advantage to shoot her one more time, yet she dodged again, landing on the top of the train. Unfortunately, one icicle caught her coat, and so, her identity was exposed…

Both men's jaws dropped, as he stared at the surprised girl in front of them. She had shoulder length dark hair, red orbed eyes, and was wearing a long, black coat, only buttoned from the top to her waist. From her waist, she was wearing a black, mid thigh length skirt, following by knee length black boots _(I don't know why I'm giving you such a long description on what she's wearing, but I wanna let you know what she's wearing :) _

Yep, it was her.

"Yuki!"

The petite girl made a 'O' shape with her mouth, well that shouldn't have happened! She stared at the two men staring agape at her. How did they know her name?

They were vampires; she could sense that part about them. . .

Aidou watched in horror, Yuki could get hurt any minute right now!

"Yuki, Jump! Don't worry, we'll catch you, then we could get you home!" Aidou cried, also holding a tighter grip on Akatsuki's shoulders, to prevent him from falling off the motor cycle they were still on.

Yukie frowned at that, "You guys are pretty stupid if you're going to think I'd follow _that _order".

"Please Yuki!, this isn't the time to joke, Everyone's frantically looking for you! Lord Kaname's been in despair for . . . for like ever!"

The girl on the train bit her lower lip, hard. That name felt really familiar, actually, to tell the truth, Yue's face came into her mind.

But,

That wasn't the time to think of a name she had never heard of, if she wasn't going to pay attention, 'Blondie' over there might get her with an icicle.

"Who are you? And what do you want!"… Wait, well that was a stupid question, they're probably here to get the mirror shard, why else would someone try and get on a train as crazy as this?

"What do you mean 'who are you!', do you have amnesia or something,'" Aidou cried incredulously, when he didn't get an answer, his face faltered "It's Akatsuki and Ido- Hanabusa!"

Yeah, those names felt familiar too, but that wouldn't change anything.

She the heard a _clink _at the opposite side of the train, she raised a brow and went to check what it was.

"My lady, please, doesn't do that" Kain scolded "you're going to fall off!"

Ignoring the desperate men's pleas, she kept moving on, god were they annoying. Once she was close enough, she saw a hook shot, clinging onto the rail, on the side of the black cold surface.

As if out of nowhere, the claw shot disappeared, and out came a man, whom flew over the side of the train, and landed right behind Yuki. He looked like he was in his mid twenties, and most of all, he had a hook shot for his left hand.

He took a good look around the place, as if he was a scavenger, but when his eyes landed on Yuki-

"So you're the girl they told me to look out for" He smirked, "I'm sorry to say, but Rido is the one that needs that mirror shard most".

Yuki felt rage fill her, so he was one of those people Yue had been talking about!

He aimed a kick at the younger girl, but frowned when he missed.

Yuki jumped out of harm's way and pulled out a long, silver rod: Artemis.

A light cloaked her weapon, as it transformed It was so bright; Kain almost lost control in driving!

She swiftly sliced the air, showing off her Artemis scythe. Aidou's face reflected shock, how was she able to do that so easily, and with a Vampire hunter's weapon! The last time he had seen this form was when Rido's army had attacked the academy!

Once they were all done staring t her newly born weapon, they looked up to see the missing man, Yuki's jaw dropped _He probably already started to get to the key shard!_

"Stop Yuki, It's dangerous!" she heard the so called Hanabusa, scream. She ignored his and kept running, but before she could 5 meters away from where she was, something heavy fell on her.

Aidou was now on top of her, both his knees were either side of her legs, so she couldn't escape; one hand was _accidently _on her chest, while the other was _accidently _midway up her skirt.

Yuki's face went into a deep shade of red, while Aidou was busy staring. He just realized something…

"Hey!" Yuki screamed. Aidou, who had just woken up from daze, also turned beet red, he immediately removed his hands from her body and held them up in surrender.

" You perverted freak!"

Aidou found himself flying off the train, he screamed, awaiting to hit the rocky, yet deathly ground, but before that happened, a hand grabbed his foot, hoisting him up onto the bike. Aidou rubbed at the red slap mark on his cheek and grumbled.

"Thanks Akatsuki"

The man with only few words, urged the bike to go faster to keep the same pace as the train, but just nodded in return, "your such an idiot sometimes Hanabusa, but… why is she acting like she doesn't know us, I'm sure she would never do what she just did to you"

"Or maybe she would, the Yuki we knew could never handle perverted men, not that I'm one!" Aidou defended, "yep, our silly, yet confident Yuki"

"Was there something else?"

Aidou bit his lip hard, "um...I couldn't tell"

Kain nodded understandingly, first they had to catch Yuki

* * *

**Yay for cliff-hangers!**

**I'm finally done! I'm really sorry for not updating earlier, but, I've got a lot of stuff that's been on my mind :P**

**anyway thank you my reviewers:**

**Roseheart111: thanx so much for updating :) I could have updated sooner though, sorry :P**

**Animalgirl112:Thanx for ur review, sorry I couldn't update sooner, and thanx for letting me know about the mistakes that were in the past few chapters :) I'll fix them as soon as I can !**

**Rain Nightwalker: Love ur review! actually, everyone's review wanted me to write this chapter ASAP :P, and also, I think I might update this story randomly, cause things pop out of nowhere, which kind of disturbs my plans for writing a chapter, but thanx anyway:)**

**Thank u all my reviewers, you people don't know how grateful I am! I'll try and update sooner**

* * *

**I tried to do all the mistakes :) plz reveiw and tell me if you like the changes, I'm almost done writing chapter 5, so don't worry, it'll come out soon :D**


	5. The Mirror Shard

**I own nothing :)**

**Review at the end please, and I really need some ideas, so just send some to me, please? :D**

* * *

This was the point when Aidou started panicking! Yuki was on top of a train that went at least 500 km an hour, and there was a man on board who had said something that was connected to Rido, and, the motorcycle he was on was almost out of energy . . . this was bad.

But, right now, he had to worry about Yuki!

The young vampire gave a look to Kain, who too, nodded. Aidou stood up, trying to keep his balance and jumped, catching hold onto the speeding train beside them. Struggling, Aidou managed to pull himself on top of the car. It took him a few seconds to blink out the sand from his blurred eyes, to see Yuki's dark, small figure in a distance, desperately, trying to run to the front of the train.

He wiped the beads of sweat of his forehead and started after her.

. . .

Though, it was hard catching a former disciplinary committee member! Damn, she must have been trained hard to do her job back in the old stopped, at this rate; he wasn't going to be able to catch her, right? And so he stood there, like a statue, and desperately tries to think of if a light bulb had flickered on right above his head, an idea came into mind. He concentrated hard enough to make his plan work.

If you looked way ahead from where Aidou was, you could see Yuki stop in her used that advantage to run ahead to catch up to her. Her figure coming closer each step he took."Yuki! We need to get you home!" Aidou cried, grabbing hold of her hands, the ice around her legs (which had been trapping her) shattered.

She tried to wriggle herself free from his death grip on her, in result, to be pulled even closer to him. Though, her struggling seemed adorable to him.

_Clink_

Both froze for a few moments, trying to figure out what had happened. Yuki looked ahead to see the man from earlier, the one with a hook for a hand. He was grinning maniacally.

She then looked to what was happening behind the man, she could see the edge of the train from where she was, it looked like . . . it was getting smaller? Yuki gasped "He unhooked the cars!"

Aidou too, was in shock! The other half of the train was going to get away! He had to get Yuki out of here! He tried to grab hold of the princess, but his arms felt empty, he then looked up to see Yuki, running after toward the break in the train. "Your pretty fast kid" He smiled crookedly at Yuki "but I won't let you get off this half of the train" He stated, his eyes travelling to the other half which was almost far away from them, going away from them.

The man turned around, his back facing Yuki, and his claw shot was unleashed, just barely able to get attached to the train's other half, clinging sternly on the edge.

Yuki watched in shock, as he waved her goodbye and jumped off, using his substitute hand to get to the other that very moment, a light weight clung onto the hook man's legs, something was grabbing onto him, when he looked behind, surprisingly, he saw Yuki."I won't let you get the mirror shard" she said, gritting her teeth. After the shock, he tried to pry her off, but her grip on him was so tight, it almost hurt.

He stared at her, her determination was almost admiring.

Yuki squeaked, trying to get the young blond man, whom was now hanging onto her slender legs. The position was very uncomfortable, especially when he now had a full view off 'what was under her skirt'.

"You pervert!" She cried, Aidou was about to retort, when Kain grabbed onto his legs. Now, they were a complete chain. All four, helplessly dangling in midair, clinging onto dear life.

Kain took one last glance behind him, just in time to see the part of the train behind them topple over itself, causing an explosion. He breathed in relief, if he'd stayed a few seconds longer, he would have been apart of the mess.

But his happiness didn't stay forever, like he had hoped it to be. Yuki and Aidou screamed, a cliff had come into view.

Yuki thought desperately, if she were to let go, she'd let the mirror shard go too, but if she didn't, then they'd fall over a cliff. . . but then again, she'd rather not lose the mirror shard, so the only choice now was to take chances! They all felt the ground disappear underneath them; _I can't go back now _Yuki thought. The train flew over the cliff, flying in midair, pulling along Yuki and the others, Yuki looked under her, a black, never ending darkness.

Just when all hope was lost, the train plunged into the middle another Cliff, which was in front of them the whole time. Through the hundreds of years the unemployed train had been moving; it was still able to break through the hard, dark rock!

Aidou sputtered, trying to spit out the rocks that had flown into his mouth, Yuki's jaw dropped, how did they make it? They were actually alive. Maybe stuff like this came up often when you were doing a good , who too had been surprised, felt the train go up through the rock, he grunted holding on tighter to Aidou's feet, the train was going to surface. Within moments, a dim light covered their faces, and after another few moments, they were up in the sky! The train's wails came louder, as it dived toward the ground, (which was far below them now) To make things worse, the chain of the hook shot broke, forcing everyone to break apart! Aidou didn't know what to do, but when he saw an unconscious, falling Yuki, he did.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her body, shielding her from the fate that would meet them.

Suddenly, Yuki's eyes opened, to her terror, she was falling from a high distance toward the ground with practically had 'DEATH' written on it, and most of all, the blond man was holding onto her like she was his lifeline! She tried to get out of his hold, which caused his eyes to widen "Yuki!"

Unfortunately, she took it the wrong way, and kicked him hard. Kain had Aidou fall over him, causing both to move away from the princess, falling in the other direction.

Reaching the ground was faster than they expected! Within seconds, the train had landed perfectly on the ground, and luckily for Yuki, she landed unhurt on the train's roof. She looked around, unable to see the hook shot man, or the blond haired and orange haired men. They must have landed somewhere else, not on the train. For a second, she felt really guilty, but, then again, they were selfish, only wanting that mirror shard for themselves.

Somehow, the breeze had felt calmer now, the land around her covered in dirt, sand and remains of buildings may have looked sad, but this was the real world, and it was her first time experiencing it.

She jumped through a broken window, letting leading her inside, and walked to the front car. To her surprise, there was a bunch of levers and buttons, but in the middle of it all was a golden key, twirling in a slot..

The key may have been just a piece of metal, but it still showed fragrance with it's extra polished surface and the symbols engraved onto it's side. She stiffened as she touched it, the essence she had felt was so powerful, but was this what she was looking for? This key didn't look anything like an ancient mirror shard. She threw her thoughts away and pulled the key out of its slot, and the train slowed down to a halt, everything going quiet.

It may have not looked it, but she was sure this was what Lord Yue had been looking for.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It had been hours since the train catastrophe, leaving Aidou and Akatsuki devastated. After arriving back at the academy, the two of them had rushed to Kaname's room, thinking he had the right to know of the events first.

To there surprise, the room looked destroyed, broken windows, and walls, as if there had been a fight in there. Not only that, but Zero and Chairman cross were there too. Still, that didn't change their minds. "Lord Kaname!" Aidou called.

The prince looked up with a murderous expression on his face, though Aidou didn't back away. "We saw her"

"Saw who" Kaien cut in.

"Yuki!

Yuki excitedly pushed open the doors to the enormous mansion. Her loud steps echoed down the Lobby, the chandeliers seemed to shiver. "Lord Yue!" she cried, her emotions still showing in her voice. "Lord Yue!". Unfortunately, she didn't look where she was going, and so, her face smashed with someone's body. "I'm so sorry... Lord Yue!". He seemed unfazed by their collusion, but his face showed a smile, "Welcome back, Yuki" He said, his voice like bells.

"I missed you" he continued, embracing her. They stayed like that awhile, until Yuki pulled away. "Guess what I got!" she smiled happily. She quickly pulled out the key that she had in her sack, and showed it to him. "I was able to get the mirror shard, or at least I think that's what it was…"

Yue's smile grew. "No surprise, I knew you could do it". He led her to the library, their favourite place in the mansion and sat her down on one of the couches. They sat there in silence a while, until Yuki spoke "Lord Yue, getting the mirror was kinda hard, well maybe really hard, but don't worry!"

He nodded.

"But then, there were two men there, they knew my name, weird...isn't it?"

His eyes narrowed, "and?"

"They said something about Kaname being worried about me... heh, his name kind of reminded me of you". He held her hand, telling her to forget about what they said "don't believe anything they say". She nodded slowly. The brown haired pureblood sighed. "I'm just glad you made it back safe, I shouldn't have sent you on that mission"

"Hey! Don't talk like that! You know I went to get that mirror shard because I wanted to, because I want to help you! I owe a lot to you"

Yue stared at her, and then nodded, he knew whatever she said was actually from her heart. Every word she spoke came out with a true meaning.

* * *

Zero stared at Aidou, what he had said was true? "So, my dear daughters alive?" Kaien squealed.

"Yes sir" Aidou said proudly, before he could say anymore, Kain cut in "but there was one thing we couldn't understand..."

"What?" Zero asked impatiently, almost yelling.

"Yeesh! Calm down...she acted like she didn't know us; she _even _asked me who we were!" Aidou cried incredulously. Kaname's eyes lifted away from his hands, his eyes narrowing, as if he was angry.

"You don't suppose she has amnesia, do you" Kaien asked.

"That's exactly what I thought!" Aidou agreed. "Use your brain for once!" yelled a _very patient _Zero, he pointed at Kaien "You of all people should know she doesn't have amnesia! _Sigh_ Maybe, I'm not sure, but maybe someone erased her memory"

Kain nodded "yeah, but if that happened, then someone must have did it". Kaien dropped his head "It's a shame we don't have much information, but I think all we can do for now is wait for her to come to us"

"That's stupid, even for you chairman" Zero stated "I'd rather not wait a whole century for her to come, "I'm going for her". He angrily threw the door open and walked out the door. A worried Kaien followed him into the hallway. Aidou turned to his the pureblood, "Lord Kaname, it'll be ok, now we know she's safe! We can't just do nothing, we have to do something".

"Thank you, you are dismissed" he turned away.

"But-"

"I said you are dismissed"

Kain nodded, as Aidou followed him out the room, leaving Kaname in complete guilt and sadness.

* * *

**thank you for reading this chapter, as you all know, I made some big changes in the past few chapters, I figures I didn't want to reveal too many secrets, I hope you understand :)**

**I'm really sorry for not updating any sooner :( , as I said before, life is hard.**

**and also, thank you my reviewers:**

**Taykinn: Thanx for reviewing:) please review again!**

**Animalgirl111: TY for reviewing :) Yeah, I tried to fix the typos in the past few chapters, but I can't really say that there isn't any spelling mistakes :P and thanks for understanding me, Life is hard .**

**Finalfantasy111: I'm really happy you reviewed :) You had some questions didn't you? 1) does Zero still hate Yuki for being a pureblood? well, actually, I try to make look like he does, but in the inside, he still cares for the Yuki, later on he realize that, and don't worry, that isn't a stupid question :P. 2) Yuki right now is 16-17 yrs old, cause since this is happening one year after VK anime, so she'd be 16, but that kind of seems too young, so you can say she's 17, and Zero would be 2 years older than her. I hope that answered you questions, and please review again sometime!**

**menisha: Thanks for reviewing, and yeah, I try to make the story more like it's right after the series, like not a whole different idea with vk characters :P Great that you noticed that :) review again :D**

**Now, my fingers are aching, so I'll end this now :) I'll try to update quicker this time.**


	6. The dream

**I don't own anything :)**

* * *

Warm sunlight poured into the room as Yuki snuggled deeper into the bed. The covers were pulled off of her immediately. She grumbled and grabbed the blanket before it could be torn off the mattress. This continued for awhile, until she felt a cold hand on her forehead. Her eyes flew open, and saw none other than Yue, above her, in bed.

"Sorry" he smiled "I got a bit tired of waiting for you to wake up, oh and you look cute in your pj's"

She blushed. "Now that your up, I'll be waiting downstairs at the foyer, we'll have some breakfast" he said, making his way to the door. he swiftly opened the entrance and took a step forward, but before the dark carved wood could have covered it's frame, he said-

"Oh, and Yuki, I have ordered the maids to dress you today" he smiled, and the door shut itself close. Yuki's bright smile twitched, some would say she had turned into stone, In the dark, vibrate corner of her room, stood two black figures, standing symmetrically across from each other.

The _twin _maids

Both of them took a step forward and grinned maliciously, "Good morning Yuki!" they chortled. The young girl on the bed took a conscious scoot back "good morning. . . hey! Don't worry; I can dress myself today, really!" After being said, she lunged out of her bed, and made a run for the door.

But she was too late

The maids circled her, holding at least fifteen dresses of all different styles, and all beautiful. They walked one step at a time, as if taunting the poor girl, but when they had reached her... Yuki's scream echoed through out the hallway.

* * *

After the loud shuffling coming from inside the room, the door had finally opened, and out came Yuki, dressed in a white satin dress, it was simple, but how such a thing was able to make her look so serene and beautiful. She tucked some hair behind her ear, which was tied into a small bun, with loose strands of hair falling freely around her shoulders.

She took a breath and looked outside one of the windows, which was plastered onto one side to the corridor. Through the glass, she could see the delightful blue sky, and when she looked closer, she saw herself. Smiling, walked herself down the stairs.

Standing at the bottom of the stairwell was Yue staring at her. Yuki bit her lip hard, was something on her face?

"You look amazing" the way he had said it had at least one hundred different meanings. She greeted him back and they made their way to the dining room. their destination held a large banquet table, filled with breakfast meals and desserts, Yuki couldn't have imagined a better heaven.

She had to pinch herself so she wouldn't fling her self at the warm pancakes, just waiting for her to eat- she mentally slapped herself to stop her from being so greedy.

But she lost her own control

she quickly sat down on one of the chairs and started devouring the pancakes she had seen earlier, but when she saw Yue already sitting on the other side of the table, nothing on his plate, a frozen smile stuck on his face, she suddenly felt like:

a pig

she mentally slapped herself again, and tried to hide her embarrassment, yet Yue didn't seem to notice, so he started off with a topic. "Yuki, will you be alright for awhile by yourself, you do know that I'll be gone for awhile".

Yue, being the leader of this find-mirror-shard-group was also a searcher for mirror shards, no surprise there. This time he'd been going to the eastern side of town to investigate a nearby village, which may add a new piece to their goal.

She quickly reassured him that she'd be alright, and she wasn't lying, there _were_ a maids and servants in this manor who would be with her, and maybe she would even befriend them.

The edge of Yue's lips turned, on Yue's face, and nodded "I'll be leaving then, good bye Yuki". He stood up and gave a her a warm hug before leaving out the door. Yuki waved her hand rapidly, and turned away, now feeling a wave of loneliness being swept over her body.

* * *

After breakfast, Yuki had decided to go to the library, she was feeling a bit dizzy, actually, she was feeling really dizzy, her head started to ache, she felt as if she was in turmoil. But going to the library could have been the only way to soothe her right now. She quickly sat herself down on one of the comfortable seats in the library, and opened the book she had picked. It was a picture book. She may have been a little too old to read this, but the cover of the book (which was a picture of the warm sky) was interesting. She flipped the pages until she was somewhere into the middle of the book. And what she saw was amazing!

It was something people called a sunset! Also know as the bell for awakening the vampires. The sun was tainted into a stunning shade of gold, while it was halfway down the horizon. It was so pretty.

She just sat there, staring lovingly at the book, until a pang of remembrance entered her eyes.

This book looked very familiar, as if she had read it before. She tried to remember when she had actually first seen the book, but she couldn't.

She tried again, in result, everything around her changed, the library books faded away, until she found herself in a different room.

But what she could see was almost blank.

Her eyes narrowed to a little girl in front of her, sitting on a long couch (made for two people). She had dark red orbs and long dark, chocolate hair, and she was smiling happily, as if this was the best moment she had in her life, but what had caught Yuki's eye was the book she was holding, it was the same book _she_ had been reading, and the page it was opened to was a sunset. Her mind travelled to the girl again, her head was tilted, which meant she was smiling at _someone. _

But there was no one there

the other part of the memory had been burned out, someone should have been in that memory, but that person was gone. She tried her hardest to remember who that little girl was, and the other figure, had they once been apart of her life? She tried harder, but was forcefully stopped when she felt a sharp stab of pain on the back of her head, she winced as her eyes flew open, only to see that the girl was gone, everything was gone, all gone.

The wall that were once a creamy colour had turned gray, as if wilting, and then splashed on with the red liquid we call blood. She could hear the cry of the lost souls, people hoping for help that would never come. It was a horrifying scene.

She screamed for help, but nothing happened.

Until a calm voice called her name. Her eyes crept up to see a man, silver hair, and lilac eyes, and...he was holding his hand out to her. The blood, the sadness and fear all seemed to disappear. She stretched her hand to him, but before fingertips could touch, Yuki felt realty swarming back to her, and she saw the silver-haired man fading away.

Yuki's eyes flew open as she started taking in large breaths. She searched her surroundings; she was back in the library! Her head was started to slow it eternal spin. "Lady Yuki!" a man called, worry written on his face.

"I heard you scream, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine... I just need a breather chamberlain, I think it would be best if I went outside" Yuki replied, trying her hardest to sound calm.

She really didn't need anyone worrying about her now, she just needed answers, on who thos people were.

She gripped her book and swiftly got up and made her way to the door. "I'll be going outside for a bit, to town I guess. I just need a breather".

Chamberlain started protesting, but she ignored him and left.

* * *

**I haven't updated in ages!**

**It's been so since I updated -_-**

**Finafantasy111 and Yuki.C, I appreciate your reviews :)**

**I don't really have anything to say now, so I'll start writing the next chapter**


End file.
